


Like a Rhythm Unbroken

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Size Kink, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something John really needs and Rodney's the one who has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rhythm Unbroken

Like a rhythm unbroken  
Like drums in the night  
Like sweet soul music  
Like sunlight  
I need your love

Hawkmoon 269 -- U2

 

Later John realized that, if he wanted to, he could blame the whole thing on Corporal Anderson and Dr. Meyer. Not that he would, although he did expend some energy trying to figure out how to explain to Anderson in a way that didn't involve violating "don't ask, don't tell," that the balcony they'd chosen wasn't as private as they thought.

 

At the time, however, he just leaned on the balcony above and watched. It should have been just a little funny--Anderson was short and stocky where Meyer was tall and lanky--but really, watching Anderson do his best to fuck Meyer through the balcony floor was one of the hottest things John had seen in a very long time.

 

And goddamn, but Anderson had some serious stamina. Meyer, John thought as he watched Anderson slam into him over and over, would be feeling that for days. As if the sight of two guys having energetic and obviously enjoyable sex wasn't enough, John could suddenly remember, in incredibly vivid detail, what it felt like to get fucked: the burn at the beginning, the way his body would shift and stretch to accommodate someone else's cock as it moved into John's ass while he spread his legs wider and just _took_ it. He liked it when it was slow, when he could imagine he could feel every inch with each thrust, and it went on for hours until he forgot he'd ever known anything else. Of course, he liked it hard and fast too; loved being slammed up against a wall and pounded into until he was sure he couldn't take any more and even then it didn't stop.

 

_Jesus, get a grip,_ John told himself. He backed away, trying to figure out a route to his quarters that wouldn't result in half of Atlantis seeing their ranking military officer with his dick so hard he was having trouble walking. He managed it, and then had his pants undone while the door was still hissing closed.

 

"Fuck," he muttered, shoving his hand down his boxers and grabbing his cock hard. For a moment, he wished it was someone else's, wished that he was stroking someone hard so they could fuck him or he could sink to his knees and open his mouth, but then he was coming all over the wall and it felt good even though it wasn't nearly enough.

 

After he'd cleaned up and took a shower, he collapsed on his bed and did his best to forget what he'd seen, forget what he'd remembered, forget what he ached for. He'd made his choice, and if he hadn't, he wouldn't be here in Atlantis. Sure, in an ideal world, he'd be able to have both his command and as much cock as he wanted, but this wasn't an ideal world.

 

_Also,_ he told himself as he picked up _War and Peace,__if you really had all the cock you wanted, you wouldn't have time to do your job._

 

The next day's mission proved distracting enough; they found a planet with a long abandoned village and mine close to the stargate. The mine turned out to be rich in naquadah, and John had to smile as Rodney all but quivered in excitement. "Not only do we need a good source," he said as he and John climbed out of the mine, "but this totally trumps those people with the cloth that Lorne's team met up with two days ago. This means extra dessert on Friday."

 

"I heard the cooks talking about making lemon squares," John said, smirking.

 

"Ha ha ha," Rodney replied. "There's always pudding." He frowned and looked up at the sky. "Is it me, or are those clouds moving in awfully fast?"

 

Rodney was right, and by the time that they made it back through the gate, the entire team was covered in thick, clinging mud. Elizabeth gave them one of her patented "mom" looks, and John decided that they should shower in the ready room instead of tracking mud all over the city.

 

As they stripped to shower, John couldn't help remembering the first time they'd done this and how Rodney had done his best to keep anyone from seeing him. Now, he undressed in the locker room and walked into the showers with John and Ronon, complaining about the rain and the mud, seemingly without giving a thought to the fact that he was naked.

 

Between sports in school and all his time in the military, shower etiquette was second nature to John. He certainly knew better than to look closely at his teammates while they showered, particularly when they all showered together. Sure, every guy checked other guys out--even if just for comparison's sake; anyone who said he didn't was a liar. But for some reason, he found himself really looking at Rodney's cock. Maybe it was that he hadn't had the chance to do so before or maybe it was seeing Anderson and Meyer yesterday, John didn't really know.

 

Whatever the reason, John was a little surprised at what he saw. _Might explain why he's so fucking confident all the damn time,_ he thought when he finally turned away. _Because...damn._

 

Even flaccid, Rodney's dick was impressive. It was solid and a little thick, but that was to be expected given that Rodney himself was built like that. But it was also on the long side, and holy fuck, but if Rodney was a grower as well as a shower, then he was amazingly well hung. John's mouth began to water and he forced himself to think of other things before he utterly embarrassed himself.

 

_I could go down on my knees and suck a cock like that for hours,_ he thought, once he was back in his room. _'Til my jaw was sore and my lips were raw and the back of my throat was bruised and my knees were screaming at me and my neck was stiff. But first, I'd jerk him off and have him come on my face, so I could smell him on me while I sucked him until he came again._

 

Stripping, he settled on the bed, keeping his hands off his own cock while he thought about Rodney's. _God, what would it be like to feel that inside me? Even with a couple of fingers first, I'd feel it when he first went in._

 

Would Rodney be as quick and impatient in bed as he was in the field or the lab? Or would he be slow and careful and precise, the way he was when he was working on something important? Hopefully the latter, because John loved the idea of Rodney fucking him slowly.

 

_There would be something for me to rest on,_ he thought, pressing his hand to his cock and then rolling over onto his stomach so he could push slowly against his hand. _One of those bench things, so I'd be at the right angle and all he'd have to do was step up behind me. I'd already be slicked up, and he'd be able to just push it into me without having to worry about anything but burying that big fat dick in my ass._

 

John moaned, shoving into his hand hard enough that he could feel his calluses against the sensitive skin of his cock. _He'd want to do it slow, because he'd know I wanted it hard and fast, and of course Rodney would get off on not giving me what I want. He'd hold  
back and just keep fucking me, slow and deep until I was breathless and aching for it, _needing_ it._

 

Allowing himself to fall into the fantasy, John spread his legs and whined, just a little, in the back of his throat as he imagined Rodney fucking him until he begged and then until he couldn't even find the words any more. He imagined those big hands on his hips and the way that Rodney's strength and determination would enable him to fuck John for hours.

 

But mostly, John thought about Rodney's cock, about the size of it and the way it would stretch him open and go in deep, how it would be  
everything he'd told himself he had to leave behind. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew it was dangerous to think like this, knew no good would come of it, but as he shoved hard against his hand, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

 

When he came, he moaned, "fuck me harder...please, Rodney?"

 

* * *

Rodney  
wasn't entirely sure what was up with Sheppard, but ever since Elizabeth decided they needed a couple weeks of down time, Sheppard had  
been spending an inordinate amount of time in the labs. More specifically, he was spending a lot of time in whichever lab Rodney  
happened to be working in on any given day.

 

It wasn't that Rodney didn't welcome the company--there were always bits and pieces of Ancient tech that needed investigating, and it was a lot easier if Sheppard turned them on while Rodney observed. Still, he wondered if Sheppard had dumped a hideous amount of paperwork on Lorne and was hiding from him.

 

"I think it's broken," Sheppard said, looking at the piece of twisted metal in his hands. "It feels kind of dead."

 

"Hmmmm...." Rodney dug into a box and pulled out a similar piece. "It might fit in with this one."

 

"Oh great, it's one of those three dimensional puzzle thingies you give to kids to keep them occupied on long car trips," Sheppard said, beginning to try to fit the pieces together.

 

"Why do you think I gave it to you?" Rodney said, settling back down in his chair. "I have work to do."

 

"Bitch bitch bitch." Sheppard went quiet then, fidgeting with the pieces.

 

_Why in hell is he here? He's doing it again, following me around like a lost puppy, and it's weird._ Rodney shot a glance over at Sheppard, who had managed to connect the two pieces and was now attempting to connect a third he'd pulled out of the box.

 

The next time Rodney looked up, he was a little more subtle about it, glancing at Sheppard's reflection on the shiny surface of a metal box sitting on a nearby counter. The puzzle thing was still in Sheppard's hands, but he was looking at Rodney with this odd, almost  
lost-looking expression on his face.

 

"Are you sick?" Rodney turned around and stared at Sheppard. "Is that why you've been here every day?"

 

"Sick?" Sheppard said, his face carefully blank.

 

"Oh, God, you are," Rodney said, his heart suddenly pounding. "You've got some sort of weird terminal disease and you're hanging around because you're going to die or get shipped back to Earth and...."

 

"Breathe, Rodney," Sheppard said, suddenly smiling. "I'm not sick or dying or getting transferred."

 

"Well, then," Rodney said, frowning to hide his relief. "Why _are_ you hanging around every day? Not that I mind, of course; you're good at making yourself useful and you bring me coffee."

 

"Could be I'm bored," Sheppard said, looking down at the puzzle pieces rather than at Rodney.

 

"Are you?" Rodney asked. He waited, but Sheppard remained silent, his eyes still fixed on his hands. "Fine, whatever," Rodney said, turning back to his laptop, and for a while, silence settled over the lab.

 

"Do you fuck men?" Sheppard's voice was quiet, and when Rodney's head snapped up at the question, he met Sheppard's eyes and found it  
impossible to read the expression there.

 

Although most people thought Rodney said whatever was on his mind every time he opened his mouth, he actually had a fairly good sense of self-preservation. While Sheppard didn't sound at all accusatory and Rodney liked to think that the man was his friend as well as his team leader, the fact remained that he'd just asked a question whose answer could very well change Rodney's life on Atlantis for the worse.

 

Which was why it made no sense when Rodney opened his mouth and said. "Sometimes."

 

"Really?" There was no hiding the relief on Sheppard's face, and Rodney suddenly wondered why he'd never even thought of Sheppard as someone he might have sex with.

 

_Because you assumed he was straight given the whole Kirk thing. Or maybe because you thought he was unobtainable?_ Whatever the reason, now that the idea had been put into his head, Rodney thought it was one of the best ideas in the history of...well, forever, really.

 

"Yeah," he replied. "Really. You?"

 

"Rarely," Sheppard said, and Rodney was surprisingly disappointed given how new the idea was. "I mostly bottom." He smirked at Rodney. "I'm also a bit of a size queen."

 

"Okay, you calling yourself any kind of queen is just wrong," Rodney said, but even as he said it, he was remembering the mission to the planet with the naquadah mine and all the mud.

 

"You were checking me out in the showers, weren't you? After M3X-793?" he asked. While it was a little less flattering to realize that Sheppard was more interested in Rodney's cock than in Rodney himself, it wasn't the first time this had happened, and Rodney was hardly going to turn Sheppard down.

 

"Uh...yeah. Sorry."

 

"Why?" Rodney asked. "I'm not."

 

They sat there looking at one another for a moment, and then Rodney shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

 

"Yeah, well...I'm not used to coming on to people I work with."

 

"What do you do you? Hit bars? Or just pick up chicks?"

 

Sheppard looked down at his hands and then gently put aside the Ancient puzzle thing. "I date women," he said.

 

"Just like that?" Rodney asked, remembering the look he'd seen on Sheppard's face earlier. _That wasn't lost; that was needy._ "And it's that easy for you?"

 

"The last time I got fucked," Sheppard said quietly. "The last time I allowed it to happen was the night before I graduated from Santa Cruz."

 

Rodney had known that Sheppard had attended UC Santa Cruz, but, while it had struck him as amusing, he'd never really thought about what Sheppard would have been like there. It was kind of sad, really, thinking of him storing up the casual, liberal college experience against the long years of military life ahead.

 

"Why now?" he asked. "While I won't deny that I'm sex on two legs, strangely enough, people rarely agree with me on that subject."

 

"Does it matter?" Sheppard asked, getting to his feet. He moved behind Rodney's chair and then leaned down, his breath warm against Rodney's ear. "What matters is that I've really, really, _really_ missed dick."

 

Rodney swallowed as his cock went hard and pressed against the front of his pants. He was pretty sure that anything he said would come out as a squeak, and so he just leaned back against Sheppard's warm chest.

 

"I want to touch it," Sheppard said, sliding his hand down Rodney's chest and stomach until his fingers brushed up against Rodney's erection. "I want to get down on my knees and look at it, see what it looks like hard. C'mon, Rodney...I need it."

 

Honestly, Sheppard--John--all but whining shouldn't have been as hot as it was. Rodney shivered and then moved John's hand until it was resting on his thigh. It was a relief to unzip his pants and shove his boxers out of the way, freeing his cock from the constricting tangle of cloth.

 

"Oh, yeah," John murmured, his chin resting on Rodney's shoulder.

 

Just as Rodney was about to make a sarcastic remark to the effect that he was sorry his dick wasn't detachable so that he could leave the two of them alone, he realized that John's fingers were shaking as he slowly reached out to touch it.

 

_It wasn't easy for him to say that, any of it,_ Rodney told himself. And really, it wasn't exactly a hardship to let John touch him like this; Rodney sighed as John stroked his cock almost gently.

 

"It's all right," he said quietly. "It's all right, John."

 

As if Rodney's words had flipped some kind of switch, John suddenly moved, pulling Rodney's chair back before dropping to his knees in front of him. "Christ, Rodney," John said, and when he reached out again, his touch was firm and competent, and for a moment, Rodney was reminded of watching John fly the puddle jumpers, knowledgeable and confident.

 

Then he was leaning back in his chair and moaning quietly as John's hands explored him, learning every sensitive spot. Rodney watched, fascinated by the intent look on John's face. He'd had encounters with men who liked his size before, but until now, he hadn't understood what it really meant to have someone worshipping his cock. It should have made him feel superfluous, but it didn't; Rodney was just glad he could give John what he needed right now.

 

"God...oh fuck," he moaned and John stroked harder, really jerking him off now. It had been long enough that even the touch of a hand other than his own was pushing him close to the edge damn quickly. "You might...oh yeah...might wanna slow...."

 

"It's okay," John said. "I need to see...." He reached into Rodney's shorts with one hand, fingers caressing Rodney's balls firmly, and that was more than enough.

 

Rodney came with a low groan, his head tilted against the back of his chair. John's hands went gentle, touching Rodney's cock carefully as he relaxed. When Rodney could look down, John smiled up at him, a genuinely happy smile that Rodney knew few people ever saw.

 

"Jesus," Rodney murmured as John began to lick his fingers. "Sorry that was over so fast...."

 

"I want to go back to your room with you," John said, cutting Rodney's apology off. "I want to suck you nice and slow for as long as it takes you to get hard again. And then I want you to fuck me all night." He leaned in and licked and nuzzled Rodney's cock and Rodney shivered, not sure if John's words were getting to him or if it was the feel of John's stubble against his sensitive skin.

 

"We could do that," he managed to say. "Sure."

 

* * *

 

As they walked through the halls to the transporter and then from the transporter to Rodney's quarters, John had to work to keep his fingers from twitching. Rodney's cock had been everything he'd hoped it would be--thick and lovely, and while it wasn't quite the biggest cock John had ever seen, it was certainly a nice handful. And Rodney himself had been more understanding than John had expected. Later, John would apologize and try to explain what it was like for him, how it felt like he'd been in the desert for the last fifteen years and only now had water.

 

Now, however, he just wanted more cock.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Rodney took a deep breath. "Can...can I kiss you?" he asked, hesitant enough that John suddenly  
had a good idea of what Rodney's prior encounters with men had been like.

 

"Of course," he said, leaning forward.

 

Rodney smiled eagerly, his hands closing on John's arms. A second later Rodney's broad mouth twisted against John's lips and once John opened up under the pressure he found himself being very expertly kissed. He hadn't hoped for this, and it made him feel better, made him feel as if he weren't just using Rodney.

 

When they finally pulled apart, Rodney looked at him. "Well," he said. "This is...I never even thought something like this would happen."

 

Nodding, John went for Rodney's shirt. "I owe you an explanation, but now...." He pulled the shirt off, noticing that, as always, Rodney's nipples were hard and tight. _Later,_ he thought. _I can explore him later._

 

"Now there's something you need," Rodney said, and if there had been the slightest bit of scorn in his voice, the tiniest edge of mockery, even the promise of his cock wouldn't have been enough to keep John from leaving. As it was, he sounded like he had earlier, oddly gentle.

 

_Maybe,_ John thought. _Maybe he understands._

 

"Yeah," he said as he continued to undress Rodney. "It's been so fucking long since I've even let myself think about it. And in the past week..."

 

He slid to his knees, reaching down to undo Rodney's boots and, after Rodney stepped out of them, he pulled down Rodney's pants and boxers. "I can't think about anything else," he said, quietly. "I feel...it's like I'm...."

 

"It's all right," Rodney said, reaching down to grip John's shoulder. "C'mon, get undressed." He moved away, sitting down on the bed and looking at John expectantly.

 

For a moment it was so weird; this was _McKay_, his friend, yes, but John had never once thought that he'd end up here, about to have sex with Rodney. "Don't worry about me," he said and it seemed foolish to get up and walk the four or five feet to the bed, so  
he simply crawled, grinning a little as Rodney gasped.

 

"Jesus, John," Rodney said, his eyes wide. "You're...."

 

"I know," John said, although really he had no idea what Rodney had been about to say. "Let me," he added before he leaned in and nuzzled Rodney's cock again. Rodney moaned and spread his legs, and John figured that was permission enough.

 

Leaning in, he mouthed Rodney's cock, feeling it twitch just a little under his lips. Rodney still smelled like sex, and John breathed in hard, unable to believe that he'd gone this long without doing this, without sucking cock. He moaned a little and took Rodney's cock into his mouth, all the way in because Rodney was still mostly soft at this point, which was fine with John. He liked this, liked the way he could take his time, get to know every inch, learn everything he could about the cock in his mouth.

 

Rodney, John learned, liked it when John hummed and even more when John very carefully scraped his teeth along the underside of the shaft. He squirmed when John sucked hard, and groaned when John stopped sucking and just let Rodney's cock rest in his mouth. If he could have, John would have grinned; Rodney seemed to like just about everything John did if the fact that he was getting hard in John's mouth was any indication.

 

He backed off a little, wanting to get his hand around the base, wanting to measure the size with fingers as well as mouth. Rodney was trembling; John could feel it faintly where his free rested on Rodney's thigh and John looked up to see Rodney staring down at him, eyes wide. Letting his mouth slide off Rodney's cock for a moment, John smiled up at him.

 

"Next time," he said, "I'll want you to fuck my mouth." Rodney's breath caught and John winked. "I like that too, like feeling it against the back of my throat days later."

 

"Holy fuck," Rodney said, reaching down to stroke John's cheek, "you're not real, are you? Seriously, this is like a dream or something...maybe I'm stuck in a VR?"

 

John moved back down over Rodney's cock before he chuckled, and the vibration made Rodney moan, his fingers splaying out across John's face. Humming encouragingly, John took a deep breath and went down until his nose was buried in wiry pubic hair and all he could smell was the thick scent of sex and Rodney.

 

_Why the fuck did I go without this for so long?_

 

The combination of the deep throating and steady suction soon had Rodney groaning, and after a few more moments, John realized that if he really wanted to feel Rodney's cock up his ass, he was going to have to stop now. With a little sigh of reluctance, he lifted his mouth, unable to keep from licking the head a few more times.

 

"Come up here," Rodney demanded before John could say anything. He pulled John up and then kissed him hard, licking at the inside of John's mouth as if chasing down his own taste, and while John had never really given much thought to kissing, he could tell that, if he continued this thing with Rodney, he could learn to really like it.

 

As they kissed, Rodney ran his hands over John, petting and stroking him before reaching down to undo John's fly. Once he got the zipper down, he slid his hand inside John's boxers and began stroking John's cock.

 

"Don't," John said, breaking the kiss and batting Rodney's hand out of the way. "Later," he explained when Rodney gave him a curious look. "Too distracting right now."

 

"Okay," Rodney said, although John recognized that 'we'll talk about this later' look from any number of missions. "But if you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to get naked." He paused. "And do you have stuff?"

 

John pulled his shirt off and then dug into his pockets for the condom and small tube of lube he'd brought with him. "Here," he said, knowing that it make this whole encounter seem even more planned. He braced himself for a knowing remark or smirk from Rodney, but Rodney just smiled.

 

"Oh, good. I don't think I could walk into the bathroom in this state," he said, putting the lube and condom on his bedside table. He reached out then and ran his hand down over John's side. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up."

 

"Wake up after you fuck me," John said, tossing pants and boxers to the floor. "How do you want me?"

 

"On your back," Rodney said without hesitation. There was a slight pause and when Rodney spoke again, he sounded a lot less sure of himself. "If that's okay?"

 

"Sure," John said, leaning back and spreading his legs. He reached for the lube. "Do you want me to...."

 

"Some other time," Rodney said, taking the lube from him. He moved between John's legs and slicked his fingers up. "Although, damn, but seeing you do that...talk about jerk off fantasies...."

 

Rodney was careful, and John responded by tilting his hips up and doing his best to push against Rodney's blunt fingers. Grinning a little, Rodney pushed a second finger in and stretched John a little more briskly.

 

"Yeah," John moaned. "C'mon Rodney...fuck me." He was probably whining a little, but, watching Rodney roll the condom on, John didn't really care. Reaching behind his knees, he pulled his legs up and back.

 

Rodney gave his hole one last quick caress with a slick fingertip and then moved forward on his knees. John caught his breath and then moaned softly as he felt Rodney's cock press into him slowly. His fingers went tight on his own thighs as he looked up at Rodney, whose face bore the same look of concentration John had seen in the lab when Rodney was utterly focused on his work.

 

Inch by inch, Rodney's cock opened him up and yes, it really was as good as John had hoped. He could feel his body stretching, opening up in a way that it hadn't in years. "Yes....God yes, like that...God...." He knew he was babbling, but as Rodney finally pushed all the way in, John didn't really care that he probably sounded foolish.

 

"Oh fuck," Rodney groaned. He bent his head to kiss John again, and as he pushed his tongue into John's mouth, he began to fuck John with slow, deep thrusts. And yeah, this was what John wanted, what he needed. Spread out under Rodney like this, the only thing he could do was take it.

 

And God, but Rodney was incredible at this, keeping up a perfect rhythm for stroke after stroke until John forgot he'd ever been fucked by anyone else, forgot he'd ever been anywhere but here laid out on Rodney's bed feeling Rodney's cock move into him over and over. He was making noise, he knew that much, babbling nonsense words and groaning, and above him, Rodney was getting louder too, breathing hard and saying John's name over and over.

 

Strangely enough, it the sound of his own name that was pushing John closer to the edge, and he bit down on his lower lip, not wanting this to be over. As if he could tell, Rodney paused, his cock buried balls deep in John's ass.

 

"Can I keep fucking you after you come?" he asked, his voice harsh and shaky. "Or is that too much?"

 

"Oh yeah," John groaned. "I...yeah."

 

Resting his weight on one hand as he started moving again, Rodney reached down and began jerking John off, his gun calluses catching on the sensitive skin of John's cock. John had no real defenses against a double onslaught like this and all too soon, he was yelling something wordless and coming so hard he almost passed out.

 

He was only dimly aware of Rodney pulling out, although he managed a vague query when Rodney pushed on his hip. "Roll over," Rodney said, shoving a pillow under him.

 

"Oh yeah," John murmured weakly as he let his legs fall open. It hurt a little when Rodney pushed back in, but John knew this kind of hurt and it was exactly what he'd wanted when he'd come on to Rodney in the first place. "S'okay," he added. "You can...as hard as you want."

 

Rodney took him at his word, gripping John's hips hard as he pounded into John over and over. John, still high after his orgasm, felt as if each rough stroke was pinning him to the bed, as if he'd float away without Rodney's cock up his ass.

 

"God," Rodney groaned as his pace quickened and became erratic. "God...John!" His cock slammed into John one more time and then he collapsed against John's back, breathing harshly.

 

"Thank you," John said quietly after a long moment of silence.

 

"You're thanking me?" Rodney said, moving off John's back to lie next to him. "I...Jesus, John, that was...fucking incredible."

 

Still a little shaky, John rolled over onto his side, going up on one elbow to look at Rodney. "Yeah," he said, pleased to see a relaxed smile on Rodney's face. "Look I know there's some...stuff I should explain...."

 

"You don't need to," Rodney said, shaking his head. "Not now."

 

"Okay," John said, wondering when Rodney had become so sensitive. He yawned and felt totally guilty until Rodney yawned too.

 

"Stay?" Rodney asked and again he sounded hesitant, as if sure John wouldn't.

 

"Sure," John said, rolling a little to lie on his stomach right next to Rodney. He could feel a little twinge in his ass and knew he'd really be feeling it later. As he started to drift off, he found himself thinking about the odd series of events that had led him here.

 

_Gonna have to figure out how to talk to Anderson about that balcony,_ he thought just before drifting off to the sound of Rodney's soft snores.

 

(In the end, he chickened out and asked Rodney to say something to Meyer. Rodney, in turn, got Zelenka to do it by bribing him with a Kit Kat bar.)

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for porny prompts just before going on vacation because I wanted to write some short PWP type stuff, and [ladycat777](http://ladycat777.livejournal.com/) gave me this:
>
>> "Uh. Because someone else put this in my head -- John is cock-hungry. _Seriously. _He wants to be fucked, slow and hard until he doesn't have a voice left to beg, he wants to suck cock until his jaw pops and he has a tension-headache from the weird angle of his neck, tasting salt and bitters as he breathes for _hours_ afterwards. And I want it to be Rodney who he wants so badly, following like a puppy because he doesn't know how to ask, doesn't know how to explain what he needs, but  
> he _needs_ it. "
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is the result; it took over my vacation and ended up being over 5000 words of pure PWP. The title is from the U2 song "Hawkmoon 269." As usual, many thanks go out to my fabulous and speedy beta, [helens78](http://helens78.livejournal.com/)!


End file.
